


No Language Barrier Here

by kuronemi



Series: HQ Rarepair Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronemi/pseuds/kuronemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 2 of HQ Rarepair Week.</p>
<p>Kageyama just likes how Suga just knows what he means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Language Barrier Here

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : Language

Kageyama admits it. He isn’t the most adept human being in the arts of conversation.

He couldn’t do small talks. It is a hassle and most of it flopped early anyway because apparently, people are afraid of his “scary” resting face.

The only feelings he could get across well are anger and annoyance, maybe even the rare times when he would get excited. He knows because Hinata wouldn’t shut up about it to him and he didn’t understand why that idiot reminds him every day. Does he enjoy having a death grip to the head that much?

Don’t talk about him giving compliments either. He will always botch it up one way or another, his tongue not used to praising others.

Long conversations? Out of his league. His replies are always curt and to the point. No unnecessary words. Just what he means and only that.

Others give him flak over it. They keep saying he needs to be more sociable. Fix his face a little. But never Sugawara.

To Kageyama, Sugawara is like a breath of fresh air with how Suga just knows what he means.

He never needs to strain himself with Suga. With him, Kageyama feels so at ease that it’s only natural that he would often favour being near Suga during practice or club gatherings whenever possible.

He could say nothing but just a small nod to Suga’s greeting and Suga would know that Kageyama is saying hello back to him _and_ also asking if his morning is good so far.

He could say a simple “Yes” to his upperclassman’s offer to help and trusts that Suga would get “Yes, I’ve been stuck on this math problem forever. Please, I’m internally dying here,” from it. Suga’s laughter as he pulled up a chair beside him confirmed Kageyama’s theory.

He could fumble up a sentence and Suga would reply with that trademark smile of his, saying, “Sure, let’s go watch a movie together tomorrow. My treat!”

Hell, he could even mutter a quiet and incomplete sentence with little to nothing for context such as “…really…” and he can be rest assured that Suga knows what’s up.

After all, after that dumb impromptu confession that left Kageyama shamefully tongue-tied, Suga didn’t do anything other than come up to him and replied with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He isn’t the most adept human being in the arts of conversation, but at the very least, Kageyama knows for sure that Suga had said “Yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnrgh, this is late but I am determined to write for every day of the week.   
> This is so short though... ;n;


End file.
